canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Beanie
Psycho Beanie is an upgraded form of Sabrina1985's anti-sona, Evil Beanie. About her Psycho Beanie is a violet circle with curly indigo hair, brown eyes that are are always sqiunted, a black nose, and black wings. She is an enhanced form of Evil Beanie, however she is 1,0000 times more dangerous than her former self. Psycho Beanie has great physical strength, razor sharp wings that can be used like blades, a psychotic and insane personality, a ReDead-like scream, and is very difficult to kill. Psycho Beanie is absolutely obsessed with wanting to kill her kind-hearted counterpart. Friends Psycho Beanie has a few friends and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Metallix, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Enemies Psycho Beanie has a lot of enemies, and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie N., Sabrina N., Adam N., Ethan N., Andrew O., Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry N., Razz, Meeki, Lime N., Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon N., Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Sabrina I., Adam I., Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach T., Daisy, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Baoppu, Beanie P., Brainiac, Burrito, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Beanie, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Red Bird, Terrence, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn B., Adam B., Beanie B., Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop, Yanpookie, Art, Gum, Rainbow, Heart, Starlow, Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch, Boomer, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, and Symphonia Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Circle characters Category:Purple characters Category:Little Misses Category:Anthro characters Category:Sonas Category:Antagonists Category:Demons